


America The Beautiful

by SnowshoeCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anorexia, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowshoeCat/pseuds/SnowshoeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in a creative writing class at the moment. We had to make a poem in the voice of a character of our choosing. I chose Al, of course, and decided to make it about anorexia. I am a bad person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America The Beautiful

Eyes bright blue as the summer sky  
Hair like a gently blowing golden moor  
Face flushed and rounded  
And body too plump  
Too plump  
Too fat  
Diet and exercise take over my day   
I falter and fail   
Eating too much today  
All the fat I can feel  
Coursing through my veins   
Weighing down my lungs  
Slowly stopping my heart  
In the mirror I see eyes  
A light shade of blue and flaxen hair  
Limbs less graceful as they had been   
I grow weaker with each passing day  
No longer leaving the house  
Too disgusting to be seen  
Too ashamed of myself  
Food in the kitchen beckons  
So I throw out temptation  
And go to the mirror  
Staring at hallowed dull eyes  
Straw like hair  
And twelve rolls of fat


End file.
